Until We Meet Again
by tydavislover
Summary: Will Liz be ok?? Read to find out! Please reveiw! Co-Written with starbright Sorry it's taken so long to get Chapter 9 up!!
1. Default Chapter

Until We Meet Again  
  
Co-written by Starbright  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He watched as she was working. He has been watching her every day for the past 3 months, but she never once knew that I was watching her, but soon she will know, and there is nothing that anybody can do to stop me. " Nothing," laughed the man.  
  
"Liz, don't forget to lock up," a voice said from the kitchen. "I know," Liz sighed. She was so tired. She had been working for almost 9 hours straight. All she wanted to do was go home, shower, and sleep. She glanced at the clock in the restaurant. Ten more minutes until closing time. She and Courtney were the only ones left, except for two customers.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth, I think I am going to head out. I want to surprise A.J. and actually get home early," Courtney told her. Liz nodded.  
  
"Okay, No problem. I got it here," Liz said as she wiped off the counter. "Great. Thanks, girl," Courtney said. Courtney left, and Liz sighed heavily. He watched as Courtney left Kelly's. This could be my chance to be alone with Elizabeth, but then he saw that there were still two customers left in there.  
  
"I guess I will just have to wait a little bit longer before I can see her." the man thought.  
  
"Are you guys about done?" she asked the two customers.  
  
"Yeah," they said. They paid and left. Liz went over to clean their table. She noticed they didn't leave a tip. "They could've at least given me fifty cents," she muttered tiredly. She wasn't very upset if someone didn't leave her a tip, but tonight it bugged her. She walked over and locked the door. She grabbed her coat and purse and turned the lights off. She walked out the back of the restaurant. She shivered in the night air.  
  
"Brr," she said to herself. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her, but when she turned around, there was no one there. I must be really tired, thought Elizabeth to herself, and kept walking. At times like this she wished she had a car. Then she heard footsteps behind her and glanced behind her, but there was nobody there. It was nothing; you just need to get home. She told herself. She kept walking, until she walked straight through a mud puddle. "Darn it," she muttered. She shook her foot off and walked up the stairs to her studio. She saw a vase of roses and card in front of her door.  
  
"Who would send these?" thought Elizabeth to herself. She frowned a little and knelt down to see who they were from. She opened the card.  
  
Elizabeth~ Watch out! I know where you live and I will get you!  
  
Liz shivered as she read the note. She didn't think anything of it, as it's probably just someone playing around, or probably Zander or someone just trying to freak her out. She walked inside her apartment, not noticing the man watching her every move from the door across from her studio.  
  
To be continued......... Please reveiw! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own anything or anyone. CHAPTER 2 Liz got woken up by a crash, it sounded like glass shattering, she quickly sat up in bed. "What was that?" she asked aloud to herself. . She slowly got out of her bed and walked through her studio. She stopped as she saw that one of her windows was broken and there was a brick lying on her floor, she was afraid to look at, but she know that she had to. Liz could hear her heart beating fast in her ears. , she then picked up the brick. There was a note attached to it. Elizabeth~ I am still watching you......... Be careful. I know everything you do, and where you go. Liz couldn't believe this was happening, and she then dropped the brick. "Who is doing this?" she asked loudly. Should I call the police? No, they wouldn't do anything probably, they would just think it was nothing, but maybe it is nothing, just someone playing around, but who? She tried her best to go back to sleep, just as she was about to doze off, she heard a noise outside, and got out of her bed in a flash., and she looked outside, but there was no one there, so she decided to start painting as it didn't look like she was going to get much sleep tonight. *** "I wonder if she liked my note? I know she won't call the police. She doesn't even have a clue that it's me," a voice said as he was standing outside her building. The person pulled his coat up around his face and began walking away form the building. Soon. Soon. I will have her. My Elizabeth. ** The next morning, Liz yawned as she walked into Kelly's. She had stayed up all night as she was afraid to fall back asleep. "Hey Elizabeth," said Courtney as she walked up behind her. Liz jumped and turned around. "Woah. Sorry. Hey, are you okay? You don't look too hot," Courtney said, who was worried about her friend. Liz shrugged. "I don't know," Liz said, as a customer called Courtney over. "Be right back," Courtney said. Liz sighed and put on her apron. A few hours later, Liz was pouring a cup of coffee for herself. She felt as if she was going to fall over any minute. "Looks like you may need that," Courtney chuckled. Liz looked at her. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should tell Courtney about her stalker. Courtney looked at Elizabeth, and could see that something was borthering her. " Why don't you sit down. and tell me what is wrong?" said Courtney softly. Elizabeth then sat down.  
  
"Someone throw a brick through my window last night, and I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. " Oh no," said Courtney . "That is not all." said Liz. And then there were flowers at my door and they both had really freaky notes," Liz said. "Oh my!" Courtney cried. "Yeah," Liz said who was getting nervous, just thinking about it. " He could be looking at me right now" said Liz softly. " I'm sure he wouldn't be that stupid to hang out where you work." " I hope not," said Liz. "Did I hear you right? Did you say that someone is like stalking you? I have the perfect solution," Carly said as she overheard Liz and Courtney. Liz and Courtney shared a look. To be continued..... That is if you want us to continue! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Until We Meet Again"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What do you want Carly?" asked Elizabeth with this annoying look on her face. Carly then sat down on the chair.  
  
"I could get Sonny to get you a bodyguard. That is if you would want one." Carly said pressing her lips together.  
  
"No, that's fine, Carly." said Elizabeth as she walked away from Carly, and started to pour a customer a cup of coffee.  
  
"Okay," Carly sighed. She then turned on her heal and left Kelly's. Elizabeth couldn't believe that Carly thought she need a bodyguard. It's not like this guy is really going to come after me, someone is just messing with my head. They are just trying to freak me out. Elizabeth thought, not paying any attention to what she was doing.  
  
"AH! Hey, Miss.. watch what you are doing, you just spilled coffee all over me." said the angry customer standing up  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry," she said as she began to clean up the mess.  
  
" I'm definitely not coming back here with service like this." the guy said angrly leaving Kelly's.  
  
"I said I was sorry," Elizabeth sighed. Courtney then went up to Elizabeth.  
  
"Why don't you go home, I can finish up the rest of your shift."  
  
"No, that is fine, I think I need to stay here. You couldn't handle it," said Elizabeth firmly.  
  
" Elizabeth, you are having a really bad day, just go home and relax. I can call Shirley to cover your shift."  
  
" Fine," said Elizabeth as she took off her apron.  
  
"I am serious, Elizabeth. Go home and relax," Courtney said with a sigh. Elizabeth nodded and grabbed her coat. She left Kelly's. Elizabeth walked out into the cold winter air and took a deep breath. Who is doing this to me, and why? thought Elizabeth as she started to walk to her studio. She was scared to go into her studio as she wasn't sure what she was going to find there.Would there be another note, or worse could he be there, waiting for her to be on her own?  
  
"Stop it, Elizabeth! Get a hold of yourself. It is nothing. He is just some sick idiot trying to freak you out, and you can't let him do that to you! This is your studio, just walked into it. Nothing is going to happen. No one is going to be there." Elizabeth whispered to herself. Elizabeth slowly unlocked her door. She then she opened the door slowly to make sure that there was no one there.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. She recieved no answer and sighed.  
  
"See there is no one here," said Elizabeth out loud to herself. Elizabeth's heart started to relax a bit when she realized that there was no note from him, and there was no one was there, but she looked around the studio a second time just to make that he definitely didn't leave a note. Elizabeth took off her coat and threw it on a nearby chair. She then went and began painting. It was the only thing that could make her relax. Maybe this whole ordeal is over, she thought, but what Elizabeth didn't know was that this is just the beginning.  
  
***  
  
"Soon, we are going to be together, but I have to do this right this time. I can't let her guess who I am until I ready to show my face, then we will be together forever," he said to himself as he got from the bench that was near her studio.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your Christmas, because come next year your life is going to be a nightmare," he laughed as he went into his car, and drove off.  
  
***  
  
Back at Elizabeth's studio, Elizabeth was painting when the phone rang.  
  
"It's him, I know it. It has to be." she said out loud to herself as she picked up the phone. She almost dropped it because she was shaking so much.  
  
"Hello" she said nervously as she played with her hair.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth. It's Courtney. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay." Elizabeth sighed releaved.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" said Elizabeth softly as she sat down when she realize it was Courtney and that there was nothing to worry about anymore.  
  
"I think this whole thing with this stalker is over," Elizabeth said, calming herself down a little  
  
"I hope that is true," said Courtney delicately. "I have to go now, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," said Elizabeth. She hung up the phone. Elizabeth then decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air, as she really needed it after the day she had. Elizabeth grabbed her keys, and got her jacket. She opened the door and gasped. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
That is if you want us to continue!! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Until We Meet Again  
  
By: tydavislover and starbright  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
Author's Note: We want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing our story. We are having a great time writing it and hope you are enjoying it. Please read and review.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Jason! What are you doing here?" Liz asked, surprised to find him on her doorstep. She wasn't sure why he was her It is not like we talk anymore, thought Elizabeth to herself.  
  
" Why don't you come in?" Jason then walked into Elizabeth's studio. They both didn't say anything first of all.  
  
"I ran into Carly earlier and she said that you were acting funny. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," replied Jason said sweetly. Liz sighed. Carly needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. Liz thought to herself.  
  
"Jason, I am fine. I thought there was somebody stalking me, but it turns out that it was just my imagination," Liz said, with a slight chuckled. Jason looked at her with his concerned look on his face.  
  
"Are you sure, because I could...." Jason began, but Liz cut him off before he could say anything more.  
  
"Jason, I am fine. I promise. I was just being paranoid," Liz said, trying to convince herself more than him.  
  
"Elizabeth, I don't want you to get hurt," Jason said.  
  
"I am not going to get hurt, Jason It was just a stupid thing, I promise,"  
  
"Are you positive?" Jason asked. Liz sighed.  
  
"Positive. I don't mean to be mean or anything, but I was just going to go for a walk and I want to before it gets too late," Liz began. Jason nodded.  
  
"Okay I have to get going anyway. I just wanted to see if everything was ok," Jason then started to leave the studio.  
  
"Hey, Jason," Jason turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for coming over," Liz smiled. Jason nodded and walked away. Liz walked outside and buttoned up her jacket. She sighed softly, not knowing that tonight was going to be the start of her nightmare.  
  
***  
  
"There you are my love. Tonight is the night! I will get you," the guy said from his car, which was parked across the street from her studio.  
  
"No one can help you not ever." He watched Liz walked down the sidewalk. Once she was out of sight. He zipped his coat and got out of his car.  
  
***  
  
Liz walked down the sidewalk slowly. She smiled as she thought of Jason. He is so sweet. She thought. She didn't see a person walking towards her and ran right into them.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"  
  
"Oh my, Elizabeth! You scared me!" Courtney cried. Liz looked up and saw Courtney. She chuckled softly.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" Liz asked with a smile.  
  
"I forgot something at Kelly's. What about you? You look like you are freezing. I figured after I called you that you would go to bed," Courtney said concerned.  
  
"I am fine. I just needed a walk," Liz said softly. Courtney nodded.  
  
"I am so glad that the stalker thing is over for you. I was so worried about you," Courtney said. Liz nodded.  
  
"You and me both," Liz said.  
  
"Well, I better go, so I can get back home. You should too," Courtney said. Liz nodded and watched Courtney walk away. She decided that Courtney was right and she began walking home. She got to her studio and opened the door.  
  
"Didn't I lock this when I went out?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes, but I have a key," came a reply. Liz's heart started to do cartwheels. This isn't happening, the stalker thing isn't real, and no one is after you, thought Liz as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Is someone really here?" asked Elizabeth loudly. Everything went silent, and then Elizabeth hear someone breathing. She reached out and she grab a hold of the man's hand.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You're mine, Elizabeth. Finally mine," the man said as he started to come into the light, much to Liz's horror.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
Author's Note: Who is he? Wait until Chapter 5 and find out! 


	5. Chapter 5

Until We Meet Again  
  
By: tydavislover and starbright  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Oh my God!" Elizabeth cried in horror, she couldn't believe it was him. This can't be happening. He is in jail for blackmailing Emily, he wasn't suppose to come back for her.  
  
"My dear Elizabeth, I am back," said the man as he stepped towards her. Elizabeth gasped and slowly stepped back.  
  
"You? How did you get out of jail?" asked Elizabeth in no more than a whisper.  
  
"How do you think I did?" he asked. Elizabeth's heart was racing so fast, and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream for help, but she was also afraid of what he would do if she did. Elizabeth closed her eyes hoping that it was a bad dream and that Tom Baker wasn't standing in front of her, the man who had raped and attacked her just a few years earlier, the one that had ruined her life.  
  
"P-Please don't hurt me," Elizabeth said fearfully, as he grabbed her hand angrily.  
  
"Don't hurt you? My darling Elizabeth, I have been in prison for 3 or 4 years because of you and stupid your friends. You practically ruined my life," Tom said angrily. He forcefully pushed Elizabeth against the wall. Elizabeth looked into her attacker's eyes. She could see the evil in them and it terrified her. Oh, please someone come by, Elizabeth thought to herself.  
  
"Help somebody! Help me!" Elizabeth began screaming, as she knew that Tom wasn't going to let her go anytime soon, so she had to do whatever it takes to get of there alive. She was afraid for her life, and knew that Tom was very capable of attacking her again or even worst he could kill her.  
  
"Shut up, if you scream one more time, you will never see anyone ever again, got me?" Elizabeth nodded fearfully. Tom looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"I didn't hear you say yes."  
  
"Yes," she said weakly. Suddenly the phone began ringing. Elizabeth looked at Tom.  
  
"I should answer that," Elizabeth said in a quiet voice. She didn't want to do anything that would upset him. Who would be phoning me? thought Elizabeth to herself.  
  
"No, you aren't going to, it is too risky,"  
  
"If I don't someone will come looking for me and I don't think you want that, do you?" Elizabeth asked softly as she tried to reason with Tom as maybe he would change his mind, and realized what a bad idea this was....  
  
"Fine, but if you say anything at all, you are as good as dead," Tom said holding her firmly. Elizabeth nodded and picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello," Elizabeth answered clearing her throat.  
  
"Elizabeth, I know it's late. I just wanted to make sure you are ok," Jason's voice said on the other line. Elizabeth felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't believe Jason was phoning her. It wasn't like they were on good friends anymore. I'm going to be fine now, because Jason is going to come and save me Elizabeth thought to herself. But instead of telling him that she was in trouble, she just said the word "Jason." Tom squeezed her arm.  
  
"I'm fine, Jas. I promise. I am really tired. Good night," Elizabeth said hoping she sounded like she needed help. She hung up the phone.  
  
"Come on. Let's go," he said gruffly.  
  
"Where?" Elizabeth asked fearfully. So many thoughts were going through her head, mostly she was thinking about that Valentine's Day when Tom attacked her. Is he going to do that again? Elizabeth took a deep breath. I'm going to be fine, nothing is going to happen to me. She reassure herself, but somewhere deep inside her told her that this was the beginning of her nightmare, and there was nothing that nobody could do.  
  
"To my place. Someone is going to come looking for you here and I don't want that," Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry my darling. You and I are going to live happily ever after and your friend Jason will never know where you are," Tom said. Elizabeth held back a sob in her chest.  
  
***  
  
"She sounded way too weird," Jason said as he hung up his cell phone. She's been acting weird all night. I should go see what is going on with her. Jason thought to himself. He began walking toward Elizabeth's studio, but was he going to get there in time?  
  
***  
  
"Please, I don't want to go with you. You already ruined my life and took something away from me that I can never get back," Elizabeth sobbed as Tom dragged her down the stairs of her studio. He had a firm grip on her, as he didn't want her to escape. He finally had her and was going to make her pay for everything that her and her friends did. He wouldn't have been in jail if it wasn't for them. When they got outside, it was night, she couldn't believe that it was night all ready. When she had gotten back from her walk the sun was just setting. How long were we in my studio?? Elizabeth looked back at her studio. Why did I have to live in such quiet neighborhood, if only I stay at Kelly's, none of this would have happened.  
  
"What are you doing, trying to think of somewhere to escape," said Tom as he shoved her into his car. "Well, I am sorry, Elizabeth, but you are going to live the rest of your life with me now!" Tom said sternly.  
  
"No. Please, don't do this," Elizabeth sobbed. He is really crazy. She thought to herself fearfully.  
  
To be Continued..... 


	6. Chapter 6

Until We Meet Again  
  
Summary: What is Tom going to do with Liz? Is Jason going to figure out that she is in danger before it is too late?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jason knocked on Elizabeth's door. When she didn't answer the door, he pounded on the door harder.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you in there?" he shouted. There was silence.  
  
"Liz, I need to talk to you! Please, open the door, if you are in there, " he said as he knocked louder.  
  
"That is weird, where could she be?" He asked aloud as he turned the doorknob. To his suprise it was unlocked. Jason walked into the studio.  
  
"Elizabeth," he called into the dark studio. He didn't recieve an answer and figured that she had gone out. He looked around. Everything seemed to be normal, but why did he have a weird feeling in his stomach. He turned around and started to walk out of the studio, but he stopped when he stepped on something. He bent down and picked it up. It was her keys. That is weird, why would she leave without these. He wondered. He looked over and noticed her coat laying by a nearby chair. Jason walked over and picked it up.  
  
"It's too cold to not wear this? Where is she?" Jason wondered aloud. He was certain that Elizabeth was in trouble, but by who and why and where was she?  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth shivered and hugged herself. She was afraid of what Tom was planning to do with her. She watched as they drove down one street and then another. Am I ever going to get home safely or will I be stuck with Tom forever. Nobody knows that I have been kidnapped, and when they do figure out, it will be too late. Elizabeth thought to herself. She felt a tear run down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Tom asked sternly glancing in her direction for a second.  
  
"Nothing," said Elizabeth quietly looking out her window.  
  
"If you are thinking of way to escape, think again, because you are stuck with me forever," Tom said firmly. He reached over and patted her leg. Elizabeth's heart started to do cartwheels. Deep breaths. She told herself, trying to calm herself down, but how could she when she had no clue where she was going with this madman. Tom looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Don't be sad! We are going to be so happy together," Elizabeth put on a fake smile, but there was no way she was going to be happy about staying with Tom.  
  
"I guess you're right," Elizabeth said, trying to sound somewhat happy. I can't spend the rest of my life with him! I just have to find some way to escape but how? She wondered to herself, looking out the window, again.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Elizabeth was tired from the driving. Where is he taking me? Am I even in Port Charles anymore? She wondered in fear. Please, somebody help me. She pleaded softly looking up into the night sky through the window. The car suddenly stopped. Tom smiled at Elizabeth and then got out of the car.  
  
"Please," she prayed softly. The passenger door opened and Elizabeth looked at Tom for a second and then turned her gaze to the dashboard ahead of her.  
  
"Come on," he said gruffly. Elizabeth froze. She wasn't going to get out of the car. She had to do something to save herself. If she had to put up a fight, that's what she would do.  
  
"I said get out here now!" Tom said heatedly.  
  
"No!!" Elizabeth said firmly. Her gaze was firmly set on the dashboard.  
  
"Don't tell me no! You are under my orders now! Get out!" Tom yelled angry.  
  
"I said no!" Elizabeth said. She was suprised at the determination in her voice.  
  
"You'll do what I say or you are dead," Tom said. He then drug her out of the car. She saw the evil look in his eyes and was afraid of what he would do to her. He pulled her up the stairs to his apartment.  
  
"You need to learn to listen to me when I tell you something," Tom sai das he opened the door to his apartment. Eliabeth just stood, feeling his arm firmly wrapped around her elbow.  
  
"Go inside," Tom said.  
  
"There is no way, I'm going in there." Elizabeth said getting her attutude back. Tom glared at her.  
  
"I said now!" Tom said firmly. He pushed her into his apartment. Elizabeth turned around to face him.  
  
"You can't keep me here forever!" she cried.  
  
"Watch me," Tom said as he hit Elizabeth on the head. Elizabeth fell to the ground unconcious. Tom looked at her and smiled.  
  
"That will teach you not to mess with Tom Baker," he said with a smirk. He picked up her up and carried her over to his couch.  
  
"You are mine forever," he laughed as he looked down at her with an evil look.  
  
To be continued!!!  
  
Is Jason going to find her before it is too late? Read Chapter 7 to find out!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own anything or anyone.  
  
Co-written by starbright  
  
Until We Meet Again  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Elizabeth woke up with a horrible headache. She groaned and rubbed the back of her head, which she noticed was bleeding. She looked around and remembered everything.  
  
"I have to get out of here," she whispered and sat up, feeling light headed.  
  
"No, my dear. Lay back down. You are going to stay here," Tom said pushing her back down on the couch. Elizabeth looked up at Tom with this scared look on her face. There was no way she was going to get out here., she was going to be stuck here with him forever.  
  
"My head," she groaned. Tom smiled eviliy.  
  
"I told you not to disobey me. You had to learn the hard way," he said. Elizabeth starred at him, coldly. Why is he doing this, does he really think that I'm going to like him if he keeps captured, thought Elizabeth to herself.  
  
"Someone is going to know that I am missing and they are going to come looking for me," Elizabeth said firmly. Tom raised his hand to hit her and she flinched. He put his hand down and laughed.  
  
"Who would be looking for you? I know that your grandmother is out of town." He laughed. Elizabeth was starting to get really afraid, how long he has been stalking me to know that my grandmother is out of town. Tom looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Do you mean your friend Jason. He won't even miss you. He will forget all about you. I'm sure he has only done now. I made your studio looks like you left town," Tom said with a smile. Elizabeth had a confused look on her face.  
  
"When?" she began, but then groaned holding her throbbing head. Tom looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"While you were sleep, I went to your studio to make sure that it looks like you left town. I can get you some Aspirin," Tom said getting up and going over to a table.  
  
"No, I am not taking anything from you,"  
  
"You will be the one with the headache, not me," laughed Tom.  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll take it," Elizabeth looked around the apartment looking for a way out. She didn't see anything except the front door, but Tom was standing between her and it.  
  
"I took the liberty at taking most of your clothes and some other things," Tom began explaining as he walked back over to her with an Aspirin tablet. Elizabeth cautiously took it out of his hand and swallowed it.  
  
"But when. you couldn't have done that all when I was sleep," Elizabeth began. Elizabeth looked at Tom, and knew that he had been in her studio before.  
  
"Oh yes, I did and I did it when you were working,"  
  
"You mean that you been in my studio before," Elizabeth said afaridly.  
  
"Yep.. many times, go look in the bedroom if you don't believe me," Tom said. Elizabeth shivered at the thought of sharing a bedroom with this madman.  
  
"Where is my bracelet?" Elizabeth wondered looking down at her wrist.  
  
"I don't know. You probably dropped it," Tom said not caring.  
  
"Please, just let me go home. I don't even know where we are," Elizabeth began crying. Tom's hand connected with her cheek and she cried out in pain.  
  
"No! Just relax. We are at my place. It isn't that far from yours. I just drove around for a while hoping to distract you," Tom explained. I can still be saved, if I am still in Port Charles. She thought to herself.  
  
**  
  
Jason drove slowly around Elizabeth's block looking for any sign of her. He didn't know where else to look. He has been looked around town for almost two hours  
  
"Where could she be? She wouldn't be out this late. I know her," he said aloud. He knew that they were as good friends as they were before, but he knew her well enough to know that she was in trouble. Maybe someone in the neighborhood has seen her, he thought to himself as he parked his motorcycle next to a really old looking car. He figured that nobody would helphim out considering who he worked for, but he needed to give it a try and he knew that the police would not help either. He knew that Elizabeth was in trouble, and he had to find her before it was too late. He began walking across the street to the apartment building. He noticed a shiny silver thing in the middle of the street. He picked it up. It was a bracelet that looked idectial to one that Elizabeth owns, this couldn't be a concidence, could it? He frowned.  
  
"She never takes this off. It must have fallen off," he muttered to himself. Why was she in the middle of the street? Maybe she went into there or was drug into there, Jason thought and began to walk up the steps to the apartment building.  
  
**  
  
"Tom, please, I am not going to be happy with you," Elizabeth cried rather loudly.  
  
"Keep your voice down or you will be sorry," Tom warned.  
  
"Please," Elizabeth whispered with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"If you don't shut up about not wanting to be here, I am going to give you something to cry about, Elizabeth," he hissed to her with anger in his voice. Elizabeth took a deep breath.  
  
"Like what? Ruin my life all over again? You raped me, Tom! How could I ever want to be with you?" Elizabeth asked horrified. Tom's eyes were full of anger and he was going to hit Elizabeth, but decided against it.  
  
**  
  
"Ok. Thank you," Jason sighed as another person closed their door on him. He wasn't getting anywhere like this. One more. He told himself and knocked on the next door. Elizabeth gasped as she heard a knock on the door. Somebody heard me, I'm going to be okay, she thought to herself.  
  
"I swear to God, I will kill you if you make any noise," Tom threatened as he was holding out a knife to Elizabeth. He grabbed her and hid her behind the door holding the knife on her as he barely opened the door.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
Author's Note: Does anybody want us to continue as we only got one reviews on the last chapter, so if you want to read more, please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Until We Meet Again  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tom opened the door, as he held a knife to Elizabeth.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Tom to Jason.  
  
"I'm looking for a friend of mine," Jason said and then described Elizabeth's look and size. Elizabeth listened as Jason talked to Tom. She couldn't believe that he actually cared what happened to her, every since their break up, they hadn't really spoken that much to each other.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I haven't seen anybody like that," Tom said as he closed the door. Tom then put the knife back into his pocket. Elizabeth looked at Tom with this sad look on her face.  
  
"I told you that nobody can save you! You are mine forever," Tom laughed. Tears then started to fall down Elizabeth's cheeks, she was going to be here forever, and nobody was going to find her..Stuck here forever with this madman. Please, don't do this to me! Elizabeth's mind cried. Suddenly there was a loud noise making both Tom and Elizabeth turned around to see that Jason had broken down the door to get in the hotel room  
  
"Jason," Elizabeth said softly. She couldn't believe he came back for her.  
  
"Get out of my hotel room now! " Tom shouted to Jason. Jason shook his head.  
  
"Not until you let Elizabeth go," ordered Jason.  
  
"She is my girlfriend, we haven't done anything wrong," Tom said. Elizabeth then looked at Jason and mouthed the words "Help me," Jason then walked closer to Tom.  
  
"Let her go, I know that she isn't your girlfriend." Jason said bitterly. He caught sight of Elizabeth's scared, yet relieved face.  
  
"Oh is this your boyfriend, isn't it?" asked Tom as he turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, He can't have you" he said as he held a knife to her throat. Jason then got his gun of his jacket and pointed it at Tom.  
  
"You let her go, or you are dead," Jason ordered cocking his gun. Elizabeth looked at Jason, and smiled a bit. I'm going to be okay, Jason is going to save me. She thought to herself. Tom then took the knife away from Elizabeth's neck. She started to run away from him, but he wasn't about to let her go that quickly after all he done to find her and kidnap her. Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He then got his knife and stabbed Elizabeth in the chest.  
  
"That is for everything you done. We could have been so happy together, but you ruined it. You ruin everything, Elizabeth," Tom said as he ran away. Jason tried to run after him, but he didn't see which way he went and he wanted to check on Elizabeth. Jason came back into the hotel room, and saw that Elizabeth was lying on the floor bleeding. He rushed over to her cradling her in his arms.  
  
" Liz," he said as he held her tightly. She looked at him with a slight smile.  
  
"Jason," she said softly as she tried to keep her eyes open. Jason got his cell phone out and dialled 9-1-1 and told them where they were. Jason looked back down at Elizabeth.  
  
" It hurts," she managed and then coughed slightly from the pain.  
  
"I know, it does," he said. "Stay awake, the paramedics are on their way. You aren't going to die on me!"  
  
"I can't, Jas, it hurts too much. Thank you for saving me," Elizabeth said as she started to doze off. Jason brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Liz, don't go to sleep," Jason said, but it was too late, as she was uncoucious. .  
  
About 5 minutes later, the paramedics ran in.  
  
"What happened?" one of the paramedics asked.  
  
"She got stabbed in the chest," Jason said. He couldn't believe how pale she looked. So many thoughts were going through his mind at that moment, mostly he was thinking about Elizabeth and how he treated her these past few weeks. I just hope she is going to be okay, he thought as he followed the paramedics outside.  
  
"If it isn't Jason Morgan, I should have known," said a voice. Jason turned around and rolled his eyes slightly.  
  
"I don't have time for this Taggert, I needed to go and see if Elizabeth is going to be okay." Jason said quickly.  
  
"I told her that she shouldn't be hanging out with you."  
  
"Taggert, actually this has nothing to do with me, but I don't have to tell you that, but if you want to know who stabbed Elizabeth Webber. it was Tom Baker," Jason said. He watched Taggert get a confused look on his face.  
  
"No, that can't be, he is jail, I would have known that he was out of jail.," Taggert said.  
  
"Well, you obviously didn't, or this whole thing wouldn't have happened," Jason said as he walked away from Taggert.  
  
***  
  
About 10 minutes later, The paramedics showed up at the hospital with Elizabeth.  
  
"We have a 20 year old female victim with a stab wound to her chest. BP is falling from loss of blood, pulse is thready, both pupils are reactive. Unconcious when we got on scene," reported one of the paramedics. Jason showed up a few seconds later.  
  
"I should have known this was your fault," Tony said, as he went to help Elizabeth.  
  
"Just help her," Jason said as he went up to Elizabeth.  
  
"Wake up, Liz. You are fine now!He can't hurt you ." Jason whispered to her. Tony walked up to him.  
  
"Give us some room. We need to help her, so move aside," Jason watched as Tony worked on Elizabeth. He just hoped that she was going to be okay. Jason then sat down while he waited to hear word on Elizabeth's condition. Tony then wheeled Elizabeth out of the room. Jason jumped out of his seat and hurried over to them.  
  
"Where are you taking her," Jason questioned.  
  
"Surgery," Tony said. Jason glanced at Elizabeth's pale complexion.  
  
"What?" he asked frantically.  
  
"She is in critical condition, if we don't help her now, she is going to die,"  
  
To be continued. ..... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.***  
  
**A/N: Sorry, that we haven't updated this story for a while! We have   
  
been really busy! Enjoy the new chapter!!  
  
Cowritten by starbright  
  
Until We Meet Again  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"S-she might die?" Jason asked in shock. Tony gave him a look.  
  
"There is a definite possibility," Tony said as they rushed Elizabeth into the  
  
elevator to take her up to surgery. Jason looked at Elizabeth. She looked  
  
so helpless. She was pale and lifeless. Tony rushed into the elevator, leaving  
  
Jason standing in the middle of the ER, still in shock. Elizabeth had to be ok.  
  
She hadn't done anything wrong. She was the   
  
sweetest person in the world.  
  
"She can't die!" Jason said firmly. He jumped when his cell phone rang.   
  
Bobbie walked over to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason, but you'll have to take that outside. Cell phones   
  
aren't allowed in the hospital," Bobbie said softly. Jason nodded,   
  
understanding and then walked outside.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, quietly.  
  
"Jason, its Sonny. Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere,"   
  
Sonny's voice said. Jason sighed.  
  
" Elizabeth was kidnapped Sonny, I'm at the hospital," he said into the   
  
phone.  
  
"You mean Elizabeth Webber, by who, did you catch them? Is she ok?"   
  
Sonny asked. Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Tom Baker was the one who kidnapped her and I don't know if she is   
  
going to be ok. He stabbed her in the chest. She's in surgery now," Jason said,   
  
trying not to show Sonny exactly how upset he was  
  
"Did you catch Tom?" Sonny asked, again.  
  
" No, I needed to help Elizabeth," Jason said.  
  
"Ok. I'll be there in a little bit," Sonny said and hung up the phone.   
  
Jason sighed. He didn't know if he wanted Sonny to come or not. He shut his   
  
phone off and walked back into the hospital. He sat down in a chair in the   
  
waiting room and waited on word on Elizabeth's condition.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, Jason , Carly and Sonny sat together in the waiting   
  
room still waiting on news about Elizabeth.  
  
"Jason, I know that I don't get along with Elizabeth, but she is going to   
  
be okay," Carly said, softly.  
  
"But you don't know, do you?" Jason snapped, as he got up from his   
  
seat, and started pace around the room. Sonny went up to Jason.   
  
"Carly was just trying to help,"  
  
" I know, you and Carly can go home. They probably won't let anyone see   
  
her anyway," Jason said quietly to his boss and friend. Sonny patted   
  
Jason's back.  
  
"I know that she meant something to you once, and I can see that she   
  
still does, I'm staying here as a friend," Sonny said.  
  
Tony walked into the room. Jason and Sonny both stood up.  
  
"Is she ok?" Jason asked nervously. Tony nodded.  
  
"She made it through the surgery, however she lost a lot of blood and   
  
her left lung was punctured. The blade barely missed her heart. She is on a   
  
ventilator and she is in ICU. She has fallen into a coma, though," Tony   
  
explained.  
  
"How long will it last?" Jason asked. Tony shrugged.  
  
"We have no way of knowing. It could days, weeks, maybe even months,"   
  
Tony said softly. Jason groaned and Sonny sighed.  
  
"Can we see her?" Sonny wondered. Tony looked at them skeptically, but   
  
then nodded.  
  
"Only for a few minutes. She is in room 142," Tony said softly. Jason   
  
motioned for Sonny to go first. He couldn't bring himself to go see her   
  
yet. He didn't know what he would say to Elizabeth, she has to be okay, he   
  
thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Jason, you can go in now," Sonny said quietly as he walked over to   
  
Jason as he exited Elizabeth's room. Jason sighed and nervously walked into   
  
Elizabeth's room. She was still very pale and lifeless. Jason saw all   
  
the machines and monitors hooked up to her. He sat down next to her and   
  
gently grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth, it's me, Jason. You have to fight this. You are a   
  
fighter; I know you can get through this. I just wish that I had found you sooner;   
  
maybe none of this would have happen. You mean so much to me, I can't   
  
lose you, "Jason began.  
  
"It's not your fault," Elizabeth's voice replied raspy.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's Note: This is a Liason fic, so if you don't like them, don't   
  
read   
  
it!!! 


End file.
